1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an animal call and more particularly pertains to creating a sound similar to eating sounds made by squirrels and woodpeckers with an animal call.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of deer calls is known in the prior art. More specifically, deer calls heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of emitting sounds similar to squirrels are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,925 to Ady discloses a deer call.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 312,056 to Ady discloses the ornamental design for a deer call.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,494 to Ball discloses a rattling device for attracting animals.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 309,121 to Stewart discloses the ornamental design for a sound-producing rattling antler for attracting deer and elk.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 309,120 to Stewart discloses the ornamental design for a sound-producing rattling antler for attracting deer and elk.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,008 to Hughes discloses a game call.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an animal call for creating a sound similar to eating sounds made by squirrels and woodpeckers.
In this respect, the animal call according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of creating a sound similar to eating sounds made by squirrels and woodpeckers.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved animal call which can be used for creating a sound similar to eating sounds made by squirrels and woodpeckers. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.